After They've All Died  Sequel
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Cont'd AFTER THEY'VE ALL DIED. A KakuHida fic in which the immortal duo has outlived their fellow Akatsuki. Then they meet their reincarnations... Will things work out for our favorite Zombies? Yaoi is involved. :3 AARON'S GRAVEYARD! scrapped
1. Chapter 1

Mentioned pairings: Kakuzu & Hidan (main), Sasori & Deidara, Madara-Tobi & Zetsu, and Kisame & Itachi ... possibly some Konan and Pain...

* * *

Hidan sat on the couch, staring out the window to watch the children play in the street. He booed anytime they dodged one of the cars. Since Halloween, neither him nor Kakuzu had seen the reincarnated Akatsuki. It did not matter to Hidan anymore though. He had Kakuzu even if their daily routine was predictable. He sighed after the children walked back inside, the sun slipping behind the trees.

"We'll have to go shopping, Hidan. We're out of food." Kakuzu appeared from the kitchen just as Hidan slid from the couch.

"Alright, but I want some fucking ribs!" Hidan drawled, throwing on a leather jacket he had taken from his most recent sacrifice.

"Ribs are so expensive though." Kakuzu mumbled, also getting ready.

"Then get one of those job-thingies."

"You know I can't; just look at me." He showed his stitches after locking the door behind him.

"Tch. Damn heathens these days."

"I would tell you to get a job but you're too lazy. Not to mention you'd manage to fuck it up somehow." He sighed, following Hidan on the sidewalk.

"Is it bad that I don't have an argument for that shit?"

"... Yes, yes it is..."

"Damn."

They arrived at the cheapest grocery store (not) nearest to them. Kakuzu ignored Hidan's complaints of the long distance. They were still ninja and, even though times had changed, stayed in shape. Hidan headed straight for the meat with Kakuzu not far behind. They chose the cheap ribs then Hidan had to reluctantly follow Kakuzu to the vegetables after he picked out a few livers for himself.

"I wonder how Zetsu would have reacted to all that fucking meat." Hidan mused along the way.

"If it weren't from animals... I'm sure he would have gone insane." Kakuzu sighed.

"Is it possible for the bastard to get even more insane?" He replied.

Kakuzu shrugged, dropping their conversation at the register. They did a double-take when they saw, you guessed it, Zetsu's reincarnation working. Kakuzu glanced down at Hidan and found his companion looking anywhere but at the green-haired man with light skin. He looked back to the man and found his name tag read Tsu.

"You guys eat liver too?" Tsu asked.

"I do, Hidan doesn't." Kakuzu replied, indicating to Hidan whom was waiting on a bench near the exit.

"My twin brother, Ze, says human liver tastes way better." He laughed, "Don't tell anyone I said that though!"

"I won't." Kakuzu sighed as he reluctantly pulled stolen money from his stolen wallet.

"Would you like some help carrying your bags?" Tsu asked. The cheap store did not provide carts to save money. "I'm off work now anyways."

"We actually walked here." Kakuzu replied, taking two bags to Hidan while he carried four.

"Oh? Well how about I drive you then? The owner, Madara, won't mind." He grinned, taking two bags from Kakuzu.

"'Madara'?" The other two echoed.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki store's owner is Uchiha Madara."

"'Akatsuki'?" They had not bothered to read the store name printed on the door, only that it sold cheap stuff.

"Yep. Tobi, his younger cousin, helped out with the name." Tsu continued until they reached a normal-sized black car.

"You seem pretty close..."Hidan finally spoke up, crawling into the backseat with Kakuzu.

"Um... yeah..." The man was blushing now, "We all live together. We being Tobi, Ze, him, and myself."

"I only live with this bastard here." Hidan smiled, much to Kakuzu's surprise and relief.

"This 'bastard' pays the bills," Kakuzu growled halfheartedly, "and buys you things."

"You don't let me buy the shit that I want though, Kakuzu." Hidan huffed, "Only cheap, generic crap."

"Maybe you should get a job then..." Tsu mused aloud.

"Tch. Like anyone would hire a bum like me." Hidan scoffed.

"You can get a cleaning job here. You don't really have to do anything." He looked back at them from the driver seat then added, "Where do you two live?"

Kakuzu told him their neighborhood and Tsu was clearly surprised that they had walked the distance. He pulled up to the house and rose a brow at their house. His brother and the others had said that a couple of crazy killers lived there. Hidan and Kakuzu headed straight for the door anyways, as though it were just any other house. He hurried after them, grabbing the last two bags. He stepped inside, squinting through the darkness.

"Where's the light switch?" He asked the retreating figures.

"Don't fucking bother. This mother fucker won't even buy light bulbs." Hidan shouted from the kitchen.

It took Tsu a little time to find them. Candles were lit along the counters and the fridge was open. Its light showed Kakuzu putting away their food and drinks. Tsu set the bags near the others and joined Hidan at the table. He was a bit unnerved by the penetrating look given by those magenta eyes.

"You and Madara are fuck buddies, am I right?" Hidan asked out of the blue, causing Tsu to turn bright red.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah... I take it Ze fucks Tobi too." He smirked now.

"Er... have we met before?" Tsu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Perhaps in a past life." Kakuzu sat next to Hidan now.

"Are you two also in a relationship then?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Define relationship."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Haha. You guys argue like Sasori and Deidara." Tsu laughed.

"You know Sasori and Deidara?" Hidan stopped glaring at his partner.

"They work for us part-time. How do you know them?"

"Just a run in at a club." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Yeah..." Hidan glanced at a clock, drawing Tsu's attention to it.

"Oh shit. I gotta go. Listen, Hidan, I got some applications in my car if you two are interested. I can pick them up tomorrow around this time to pick them up."

He stood and was followed to the front door. Kakuzu and Hidan waited for him to return with some paperwork. They waved farewell to their old/new friend.

Later that night, Tsu returned home to an aggravated Uchiha and annoyed brother. They lived in a two bedroom house just behind the store so Tsu would never have an excuse to not be there right after work. He usually did not disobey the curfew rule Madara had set but those two men were interesting. He followed the older man into the house, head bowed, and his brother at his side. His brother left when they reached the master bedroom.

"Why weren't you here when I returned?" Madara began when Tsu plopped on their large bed.

"I was helping a couple with their groceries." He replied calmly.

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Your brother did the same with Sasori and Deidara, Tsu. Who are our new potential employees?"

"... Kakuzu and Hidan. They live in that supposedly haunted house."

"Interesting..."

"Welcome back, Tsu-san!" Tobi, the store's greeter, shouted enthusiastically.

It was the next afternoon and Tsu had picked up Kakuzu and Hidan for a quick interview. The two immortals smiled at each other, silently admitting how good it was to hear the giddy boy once more. They followed Tsu to the back of the store, into a room where Pain sat waiting. Kakuzu and Hidan's eyes widened a bit at this but took their seats. They wondered if everyone from the original Akatsuki worked here.

"I'm this store's manager, Pain. I'm sorry if the piercings unnerve you but we don't hire based on looks... Just look at Ze, Tsu, and Kisame." He took their resumes from Tsu and looked them over.

"Someone good with money... good." He mused quietly, glancing at Kakuzu.

"I can't really do much." Hidan yawned when Pain looked at his resume.

"Hm... you can help bring in customers, clean, and perhaps you can act as security. There are quite a few shady characters snooping around when the sun starts to set."

"Fucking great!" Kakuzu tried to clap his hand to his partner's loud mouth but Hidan saw it coming and had no problem dodging it.

"You'll have to excuse my roommate's mouth..." He apologized, returning Hidan's glare.

"Not a problem. Ze can be a bit... well..." Pain shrugged, "You'll meet him in a moment. Kakuzu, you will take the register for today. Hidan... you can-"

"We need more—Who are they?" Konan's reincarnation entered, gazing at the two new employees.

"New employees. Take Hidan," Pain motioned to him, "outside and try shaker-boarding. After Deidara got hit on that one time, Sasori scared off half our customers."

"That was so cute." She giggled, holding out her hand. "Name's Konan. Come with me, Hidan."

"See ya Kuzu-chan~!" Hidan smirked, blowing a kiss.

"Jackass." Kakuzu flushed; Hidan's mission: Embarrass Kakuzu – Success.

He followed Tsu back to the front of the store to a register where a darker-skinned version of Tsu was talking to a cactus. Kakuzu guessed this was Ze since Tobi waved eagerly when he passed. Ze looked up from his plant when he sensed his brother approaching.

"Who's the big guy?" He asked a bit rudely.

"New employee, Kakuzu." His twin answered, "We're supposed to show him how to work the register."

Outside, behind the store, Hidan and Konan met a lovely sight (sarcasm... depending on who you are...). Hidan and Konan went unnoticed by the 'occupied' couple until Hidan, unable to resist the temptation, hugged Sasori. The redhead jumped away from where he was on top of Deidara, glaring at the interruption.

"You!" Deidara and Sasori accused.

"You two haven't changed one fucking bit." Hidan cackled.

"First you hit on my man, then you try and kill my buddy Kisame, and now you interrupt alone time with my Dei-chan?" Sasori glowered, pulling Deidara to his side.

"Oi! The bitch hit on me fucking first!"

Hidan defended himself, biting his tongue to prevent a smart ass retort about him being a better lay than a puppet. He could not blow his cover though and could not reveal his immortality. If they were to find out, Kakuzu was sure there would be experiments. Hidan did not like experiments and shuddered visibly at the thought.

"You okay, Hidan?" Konan asked him, voice sweet and laced with concern.

"Er... yeah. So what the fuck were we doing again?" He recovered with the shake of his head.

"Shaker boarding. Sasori, where'd you put the sign?"

"The old one's in the trash. We made a new one yesterday and it's somewhere at the front of the store." Sasori answered, still holding his Deidara.

"Damn. Come on, Hidan." Konan sighed at having to walk all the way back and Hidan felt the same.

At the front of the store Hidan snickered at seeing Kakuzu arguing with the register. The funniest part was that Zetsu was doing absolutely nothing to help the poor elder. He branched away from Konan, glanced at the register, and then pressed a button. The drawer opened and Kakuzu gaped.

"How the hell'd you do that?" He growled.

"Dunno." Hidan shrugged then walked off with a smirk when Konan beckoned him over.

"Just for that I'm making you sleep in another room!" Kakuzu shouted after him.

"And you'll still be right fucking next to me when I wake up in the morning." Hidan cackled before the door closed behind him.

"B-Bastard..." Kakuzu's eye twitched.

"Just can't resist him, huh?" The twins sneered together.

"You'd think I'd be able to after all these years." Kakuzu grumbled, "Yet instead I've grown attached. It's sickening." He gave a shudder then turned back to the register, "Now tell me how to work this piece of shit..."

After work the immortal couple were driven home by Zetsu. Kakuzu mastered the register before closing and Hidan had pulled in a large amount of female customers. Hidan headed striaght for one of the extra bedrooms upstairs, knowing Kakuzu still had not forgiven the embarrassment with the register. The older man headed for the kitchen and made a small dinner for Hidan and a snack for himself. He sensed Hidan's chakra coming from the room at the far end of the hall and knocked on the door. Inside was very few furnishings; a small bed which Hidan was sitting on and a desk leaning against one of the many walls.

"Here's your food. Good night."

Kakuzu left no room for Hidan to make a comment and slammed the old door behind him. He munched on the apple he had gotten for himself and plopped down on the main bed. He looked intently at the core until something caught his eye on the bedside table. It was one of Sasori's old sketch books. He tossed the core in a trash can and picked up the book, flipped to a random page. He thought back to the time when he had fooled the Konoha shinobi and Kabuto then hurried to dig up his partner...

–Flashback–

Kakuzu was sitting at his desk while Hidan occupied the bed when someone burst into their room. Kakuzu cursed at losing his place and shot a deadly glare at Deidara. He stopped glaring when he realized he was crying... and missing his arms. He glanced at Hidan whom was still napping. He headed over to him and kicked him off in order to get his attention.

"What the fuck man?" He snapped, jumping to his feet.

"Deidara needs a patch up, move." Kakuzu motioned for the blonde to sit on the bed.

"Whoa, what happened to you, bitch?" Hidan cackled, completely unaware of the tears.

"S-Shut up, slut of a money whore, hm!" Deidara snapped, choking on his sobs.

"Tch, if I'm a slut then so are you, puppet-lover." Hidan shot back defensively.

"P-P-Puppet?" Hidan and Kakuzu started when the blonde fell onto Kakuzu's lap, drenching his pants with his tears.

"What did Sasori do to you, Dei?" Rarely did Hidan show a protective side.

"He's d-d—gone damnit!" Deidara's scream sent chills down Hidan's spine while Kakuzu was unappreciative of the odd feeling the action caused.

"What?" Hidan gaped while Kakuzu took the arms Deidara had in a bag that was left at their door when he entered.

"He said Sasori's dead." Kakuzu spoke bluntly, earning a very painful nip from Deidara. "Oi, get up damnit. You're not only ruining my pants but embarrassing yourself."

"You heartless bastard, hm!" Deidara snapped, sitting up abruptly, narrowly avoiding a collision with Kakuzu.

"I am not heartless, I have five." Kakuzu scoffed, roughly starting to reattach his arm, "Seriously, who cares if he's dead. Move on."

He had not noticed Hidan tense at this as he edged back to the door. He slipped away unnoticed, feeling nauseous. After Kakuzu had repaired Deidara the blonde stormed out, slamming the door behind as hard as he could without straining the stitches. Kakuzu exhaled and stood, looking around the room for his stress relief. He scowled when Hidan did not appear in his sight and left the room to look for him. He found him in the bathroom, door unlocked.

"Let's go back to our room, Hidan." Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." He mumbled, still sitting in the corner, back facing him.

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu sighed, sitting on the toilet seat near Hidan.

"Deidara's right." He uttered; Kakuzu knew he was fingering the rosary.

"What are you talking about?" He scoffed.

"I'm immortal, you're not. Do the math; you seem to love it so much more than me." He replied bitterly, still refusing to look at his partner.

"There's no such thing as immortality." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"See? You really are a heartless bastard!" Hidan snapped, finally whirling around, glaring with watery eyes.

"Hidan, you're acting ridiculous."

"No, I'm not, you are. I don't like being alone and you know it!" He snarled.

"You'll never be alone, Hidan."

"I will when you're gone."

Kakuzu flushed a bit but cleared his head, dragging Hidan back to their room. He slammed the man on the bed and climbed on top. He gazed into his eyes and spoke clearly.

"I swear to all my money that I will never leave you alone, Hidan."

"... Ha... haha!" In only a moment Hidan was rolling around on the bed, laughing. After Kakuzu held him down, Hidan gained composure enough to lean up, place a kiss on his exposed lips and murmur, "I love you, Kakuzu."

As their final day was approaching, Kakuzu prepared a clone and a heart in order to fake his death. Hidan would just have to wait for Kakuzu to dig him out of whatever grave he had dug for himself. He did not expect that to be literal as he shoveled dirt, searching for a valuable limb of his beloved partner.

"Oi, fucker... it's over there."

"That's a stick, Hidan. Stop insulting yourself; that's my job." Kakuzu grinned halfheartedly.

"Oh... Good thing Deidara wasn't here to see that." Hidan laughed.

"Yeah. He's dead. Done in by Itachi's baby brother." Kakuzu let out a triumphant exclamation when he found the final piece of Hidan.

"What? B-But Dei-Dei-Deidara said... said he would stay with us..." Hidan bit back a moan when Kakuzu reattached his remaining part.

"If it makes you feel better..." He finished his job and tilted Hidan's face up, "He went out with a bang."

–End Flashback–

Kakuzu smiled, delicately brushing his fingers over his lips, remembering the kiss they exchanged after. It would have gone farther if the damnable deer had not shown up. He glanced down at the page he had flipped to and saw Hidan and himself wrapped in each others' arms on the couch. He rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. He shuffled down the hall and into Hidan's room. He smirked at his blissful expression and crawled in besides him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Busy day at work for me tomorrow, Hidan..." He whispered.

* * *

Everyone was interested in a sequel so here it is. This is the first of multiple chapters. Updates will be slow but I hope you don't mind it too much.

Wonder what Kakuzu has planned...

... Lol... they got jobs now... Jashin help their customers... -_-;


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakuzu!"

Hidan's voice echoed through the house reaching Kakuzu in the bathroom above him. Kakuzu growled under his breath and put down his tooth brush. They had to be at work a few minutes ago yet Hidan insisted that he needed a sacrifice. Being the nice lover he was, he went out a snatched a man walking his dog. He went looked over the banister to find him backed against the wall, hand on his victim's throat but the dog barking at him.

"Make this bitch stop!" He shouted.

"I thought you were afraid of deer, not dogs." Kakuzu drawled, taking his time by walking down the flight of stairs rather than simply leaping down.

"Hey! That's not fair! Those fucking deer were demented!" He protested.

"Yes because licking is oh so evil." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, standing directly behind the dog he demanded, "Sit."

It obeyed and he smirked at Hidan whom growled, spat to the side then promptly threw his sacrifice across the room after taking his blood. He pulled out one of the kunai Kakuzu had left in the drawer for his rituals and stabbed his hand to draw his diagram. He had used the kitchen knives once before when he could not find any of their weapons which really ticked the old banker off. That knife set was expensive, damnit!

"Just hurry up. Zetsu should be here soon to pick us up." He put on his black scarf, "I don't know how this one will react to seeing a dead body. Pretty sure he won't eat it... unless he was serious about Ze's cannibalism." He pulled the cloth up to cover his mouth then went to wait on the porch, taking the dog with him.

A few minutes after Kakuzu heard a muffled scream, Zetsu's reincarnations arrived. He got to his feet and poked his head inside. Hidan was lying on the ground, silently praying to Jashin with the corpse lying near the kitchen. He walked inside, waving at the twins to tell them to wait outside for him. The dog wagged its short tail and trot besides him as he crouched at his partner's side.

"The bastard's still alive..." He heard Hidan murmur, "You said you needed a new heart, right?"

"... Yeah."

Kakuzu sighed, placing his lips to his forehead before walking over to their victim. He pulled off his uniform and placed it on the clean table before his arm shot out, digging into the man's chest which Hidan had been generous enough to open. Threads wrapped around the heart and a moment later the Jashinist was at his side, offering an old ANBU mask. He headed back up the stairs as Kakuzu worked, going to take a shower. The elder sighed and went to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. When he went back to the front door he saw the dog sniffing its owner's body before looking at him.

"Sorry pooch." He mumbled before pulling on his shirt and leaving. "Hidan isn't feeling well today so I made him stay home." He informed Tsu, climbing into their car.

"Damn."

"That sucks." They replied.

They parked the vehicle behind the store and were greeted by Kisame's reincarnation. He was currently moving boxes around. He waved enthusiastically at Kakuzu and Zetsu before setting down his package to join them.

"Is this the new guy?" He asked.

"Yes. Kakuzu, Kisame. Kisame, Kakuzu." Tsu introduced them while his brother went in for the registers.

"What is he going to do?" Kisame wondered, given the man's stature, if he would be helping him with heavy-lifting.

"Mainly just finances. I'm taking him to Madara this afternoon to sort things out." Tsu explained.

"What kind of things?" Kisame waggled his brows, earning a playful shove from the green-haired man.

"Okay, look." He straightened himself up now, "Go ahead and give him a complete introduction to the staff while they're all here. I've got to go back home and look for my work clothes." Kakuzu just now noticed that Tsu was not wearing the store's black uniform with the Akatsuki's red cloud symbol on it.

"Right. Did Madara get them dirty last night? Poor Tobi said he couldn't sleep with all the racket you were making." Kisame joked.

Tsu coughed and cautiously retreated, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. This got him to laugh hard enough to lean on Kakuzu for support. He flinched at the close contact; only Hidan dared to touch the large 'rag-doll' in even a casual manor. Kisame was too occupied to notice this but he started calming down long enough to lead him inside and to the break room.

"So, here is where employees stay when they need a break. Bathroom is there and the place you'll be staying, since you're in charge of finances, is in that room next to the manager's." Kisame pointed more things out, such as the vending machine, fridge, and other such things.

"Kisame, can you bring me more toilet paper?" A voice shouted from in the bathroom.

"Sure thing, Angel!" He grinned, grabbing a roll from the box.

"Stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." Kakuzu heard when Kisame disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Kakuzu sighed and sat in one of the chairs at the round table. He took the time to think, wondering if Hidan was lonely home alone, if he had killed the dog, or if he was being buried by the dog. He groaned, hoping he would not have to go look for his arm let alone dig him up... again. He was taken from his thoughts when the door to the room opened and a familiar redhead appeared. Sasori walked right past him and pulled something from the fridge with his name on it. Kakuzu grinned evilly when the redhead sat in front of him, not looking up from his snack.

"Hello Sasori." Kakuzu bit back a laugh when Sasori toppled out of his chair in surprise.

"HOLY FREAK!" He gasped, clutching his heart.

"I suppose I am a bit of a freak but it still hurts ta hear, you know." He scoffed, pretending to pout.

"Y-You're that guy from the bar!" He accused, placing his emotionless mask back on.

"Hidan told me to tell you Deidara had a nice touch that night." He lied, smirking at the enraged expression the former puppet master made.

"Where is that little fucker, anyways? He gave me a hug right in the middle of an intimate action the other day." Sasori coughed the last bit, turning red.

"... He's at home, sleeping or something." Kakuzu shrugged.

"Damn..." Sasori muttered, staring at his stitches which were showing since the scarf had been pulled down earlier.

"Hey Sasori, where's Deidara?" Kakuzu turned with Sasori to find Itachi leaving the bathroom, Kisame close behind, wiping his mouth.

"Packing." He frowned when they sat down. "We don't know where we're going to move to now though."

"Why don't you move in with Kakuzu?" Tsu had returned and stood in the doorway, overhearing. "He and his boyfriend have a huge house."

"Wow, really?" Kisame gaped while Itachi pulled out a large book.

"Oh hell no!" Sasori and Kakuzu protested, "I refuse to have my Dei move in with some psycho killer."

"Hidan is not a psycho killer! He's... just..." Kakuzu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Hidan was a bit of a psycho killer... "Just misunderstood."

"Well you can't move in with us; our apartment isn't big enough for four." Kisame frowned.

"Kakuzu and Hidan aren't that bad, Sasori. They even have an adorable little shih tzu!" Tsu grinned.

"Shit Tsu?" Kakuzu blinked, clearly confused.

"You're kidding." Sasori deadpanned.

"No, I'm not! It's really cute! It has long brown and white fur and it was sitting with Kakuzu on the porch." Tsu explained, "Just go ahead and give it a shot. You won't mind, right Kakuzu? They'll even help pay bills if you want."

"Pay?" Kakuzu perked up at this word, "Sure, I won't mind. Hidan would love the company too..." He trailed remembering their monthly victims. "... Of course you don't really have to if you're scared..."

"I am not scared!" Sasori protested loudly, "We'll be there tomorrow morning! Kisame," The addressed jumped when the brown eyes snapped over to him, "You'll help us move in!"

"... Your funeral." Kakuzu groaned inside.

"... And bring your sword..." Sasori gulped, recalling what he had just agreed to do.

"Oh, Kakuzu, I forgot to introduce you to my roommate." Kisame looked to Itachi's reincarnation.

"Itachi Uchiha. I know." Kakuzu shrugged before there could be introductions, "I am Kakuzu."

"...You look familiar." Itachi replied.

"Really?" He sat up straighter, wondering if Itachi somehow recalled his past life.

"I think I've seen a picture of you or read your name..." He explained.

"Oh..."

–

The sun went down and Kakuzu spoke with Madara about work. He would be taking over all financial issues. Hidan, on the other hand, would do what Deidara does and that is anything there is to do. Mainly cleaning, greeting, or advertising. Kakuzu sighed, suddenly tired as he opened his door. Immediately a little dog came running to him, covered in blood. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Hidan had cleaned up the corpse but not the dog. He sighed and scooped the dog up although he did not know why he bothered.

He trudged upstairs, turned on the water in the tub, and then dropped the fluffy creature in the water. Kakuzu got on his knees and started to scrub the animal but paused when he recognized a certain symbol made by the canine's fur. It was a rusty brown Jashinist symbol on his white chest. He blinked a few times to clear his head and then dried the thing before letting it go and heading for the master bedroom. Hidan was fast asleep already, nude as usual since they started living alone. He started to peel off his clothes then crawled in besides him, also in the same state of undress.

He pulled Hidan close and breathed in his scent. After he closed his eyes, he felt a weight at the foot of the bed. He groaned then looked down to see their new 'pet' curling up for sleep. He wondered how Hidan would react to it when they wake up...

–

The next morning Kakuzu awoke to the sound of knocking. He groaned and pulled Hidan closer to him. The smaller grinned and nuzzled him in his sleep. The knocking continued and then the dog started barking, licking Kakuzu's face. Hidan gave a yelp and fell out of the bed, scrambling away from the little creature while his lover was growling at it.

"What the fuck? I thought you were going to get rid of that bitch." Hidan huffed and the elder held the dog in his arms.

"Nah. I think we should keep it. Look at it's chest." He held the dog's chest to his face and his magenta eyes widened.

"Jashin..." Hidan grinned and then took it from Kakuzu, "I wanna name it!"

"Okay. You stay here then and I'll go help Deidara and Sasori move in." He said, hurrying out the bedroom door before Hidan could comprehend what he had said.

"Oh, okay... Wait! What!"

He jumped to his feet and ran to the balcony, watching Kakuzu welcome the two artists. Behind them Kisame was staring at the house, jaw dropped. Hidan did not blame him since he had come at him with his scythe. Kakuzu took a box from Sasori and then led them to the stairs.

"What the fuck's goin' on, Kuzu?" Hidan huffed, petting their new dog.

"Sasori and Deidara needed a place to move and apparently, despite the fact you tried to kill them, they are willing to move in here." Kakuzu explained, taking them to one of the two medium-sized bedrooms. "Go ahead and have this room." He told them, setting the box down, "I have to talk with Hidan. Call if you need me."

They watched him walk back out of the room and over to his partner. Hidan was still holding the dog as they headed downstairs and into the basement. The basement is where they stashed all the old belongings from their ninja days. A box of Sasori's sketchbooks and puppets sat next to a box of Deidara's clay sculptures and a salvageable sketchbook of his own. They were duds so Hidan made Kakuzu take them so they could remember him. They were pretty close after all.

More boxes were on the ground with stuff belonging to each Akatsuki member, their name written on the sides in kanji. By some miracle, Kakuzu even managed to retrieve Kisame's Samehada as well as Hidan's scythe which had been taken as a trophy by the deer boy. Itachi's box contained numerous scrolls, books, and pictures while his partner's had stuff to care for the sword, not that either of the immortal duo dared to touch it after it sliced up Kakuzu's hand. Zetsu, Tobi, Pain, and Konan's boxes were a bit lacking but they had at least one object each.

"I think I will call him Nihsaj. It's Jashin backwards." Hidan said suddenly, nuzzling the dog.

"... Whatever makes you happy, love." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "So, are you okay with them living here?"

"Hm? Oh, sure I guess. It will be nice to torture them... Although our sacrifices will be harder." He was actually capable of thinking farther than Kakuzu had, "We should keep them out of the basement at all costs though. Samehada and the sketchbooks could spill the beans."

"'Spill the beans'?" The elder echoed.

"Yeah, some kind of slang nowadays that means to give out a secret." Hidan shrugged, grinning as Nihsaj licked him.

"I see..." He trailed then shook his head, "Kids these days couldn't just try to sound intelligent anymore, can they?"

"... What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means... exactly what it sounded like, Hidan..." He frowned then eyed his partner, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sleepy..." He murmured before collapsing.

"Hidan!"

* * *

D: Oh noes, HIDAN! Wonder what happened...

xD I gave them a shih tzu. A FUCKING SHIH TZU! xDD


End file.
